Your Memory
by or-chan
Summary: When Robin is faced with his own death inside the Alien mother-ship, he takes a few seconds to reflect on his life and the people who made it truly special. From the episode Failsafe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fanfiction in a very long time. This story wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write for my own sake. The story should be in two parts. I will update the second part next week. So I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**Spoilers and extracts from the episode Failsafe. Lyrics and title is from the song 'Losing Your Memory' by Ryan Star. Neither of which I own.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Sixteen seconds and counting. Manhunter take Miss Martian and go!"<p>

"No we won't leave you."

"That's an order. We will follow as soon as we blow those doors." They fade and disappear. I can only hope they followed my order. It is my last order as leader. I glance down at the counter on my wrist. Ten seconds appear in white numbers surrounded by blue, a nice change in the red that surrounds us now.

Ten

I look up into Kid Flash's eyes. He is very intelligent even if he doesn't always show it and people don't always see it. He probably knew from the second I laid down the explosives that I was sentencing him, us, to death. His eyes are steady, afraid but eerily calm. We have been trained for this. We have grown up to except these situations. But still, I had not expected it to end like this.

Nine

The heat in the corridor makes a bead of sweat drip down my face. I would have never guessed when I met Kid Flash for the first time, that we would be in this situation. That would die together. I close my eyes for just a second. The first time I met Kid Flash... well he wasn't Kid Flash, he was Wally, just Wally. Not some hero that I had sentenced to die. Not my best friend. He was just a kid with a gift and more importantly a kid with a future.

**All the best of what we've done is yet to come...**

_Gotham City_

_June 5,__23:24 EDT_

"_So a kid who just so happens to be related to Flash, visits the exact same Lab and the exact same completely freak 'accident' happens in the same type of straightforward experiment. And the exact same reaction is experienced". The disbelief is evident in my voice as I balanced on the old chimney blocks of a building in Lower Downtown Gotham. _

"_That's extremely statistically unlikely, heavy on the un" I finished as I causally flipped up into the air and landed back on the blocks. Batman nodded silently beside me._

"_Flash has assured me that he is a good kid. But this does warrant very close investigation"._

"_Yeah we don't want a world full of super fast chemical scientists. Or do we?" I asked. It would be interesting to have an entire population of super fast people. But then since everybody would be fast, nobody would be._

"_No, we wouldn't", Batman clarified, interrupting my wonderings. "We don't want this knowledge falling into the wrong hands. Also he is not directly related to Flash and he is older then you so calling him kid is not appropriate". _

"_So what do I call him? Flash Junior?" I answered back slightly irritated. I hated it when people reminded me that I was still only ten._

"_His name is Wally West. Flash is currently training him to control his new powers and maybe as a future 'Flash Junior' as you put it." I could hear the wiry humour in Batman's voice. "He has expressed an interest in meeting you. Of course he will know you as Robin and Robin only. Understood."_

_I nodded even though I knew it wasn't a question. _

_The air shifted suddenly to my right and in an instant we were joined by Flash. A second later a soft thud rocked me slightly on my perch. _

"_Dude, why are we always late? I wanted to be on time for this", Wally groaned. Flash just smiled brightly as he turned to face us._

"_Batman, Robin, I would like you to met my nephew, Wally West," said Flash grandly gesturing to the ginger kid beside him dressed in a small but still slightly loose Flash custom. _

"_Dudes, I mean Mr. Batman, sir and Robin. God, it's like so cool to meet you," said Wally smiling broadly. I laughed as I jumped from my perch and landed close to this pint-sized hero. Wally's eyes went huge as I jumped further then he obviously thought I could. _

"_So how's it going in the newly super powered world of yours?" I asked giving my trademark boyish smile._

"_Pretty cool", he nodded. "At least it's a lot cooler with Uncle Bar- em em" Wally panicked. "I mean with Flash and with like ... em other peoples. Ya know". Wally's face almost matched his hair. I frowned slightly and nodded. I wondered why he said Uncle Barry, before Flash. There was obviously more to this story. Maybe training with the Flash wasn't the only big change Wally was experiencing, thanks to his new situation. I flashed Batman a look. He was looking over at us. Yes, I thought, undeniably something else going on here. Heavy on the un. I suppose everybody has a back story even kids. I should know._

"_Relax kid, I already know Flash's identity. He introduced you by name and as his nephew, remember?" Wally tilted his head slightly and I could feel Batman's glare on the back of my neck._

"_Opps, sorry. I didn't mean to call you kid in an offensive way. It was totally ensive." I should not be allowed to talk to people, I told myself._

"_Nah it's cool. You can call me kid. I was thinking of cool hero names and Kid Flash was on the table," said Wally smiling._

"_Kid Flash" I tested it out. Wally smiled instantly. "Yeah I like it. So I guess that means you want to be a hero then?"_

_Wally broke into another grin._

"_It's all I ever think about. I mean, think how many people I can help. Like, even if I save one person it will be worth it. Think of all the things they will get to do in the future because I saved them. And if I saved tones of people, there would be tons of people with kids, families and happy homes because of me. I think I could do that. Make things better, ya know". Wally went bright red and scratched his head nervously. He was obviously embarrassed after sharing so much with a practical stranger. _

"_I couldn't have said it better myself, Kid Flash". We both smiled together. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"._

Eight

I nodded at Kid Flash as I turned, my hand filled with explosives. Wally nodded back.

"Make things better", he agreed and as one we jumped out of our hiding place to face the alien invaders.

Seven

The red lasers on top of the alien's mechanic bodies took a second to power up and then at least twenty laser bursts shot towards me and Kid Flash. He sped away as I threw myself into a skid towards the aliens. I threw the timed explosives. All but one was embedded into the mechanic bodies. There was a pause then the explosives blew two aliens apart. Kid flash skidded into two more which fell and knocked into a third.

Six

We both knew we were delaying the evitable. We were going to die here. I would never go home to Wayne Manor, the cave or school. I would never see my friends again even the ones who were still alive.

Barbara! I would never see her again. I would never see any of my civilian friends. I hope they are still alive. I'll never know and I never got to say goodbye.

Five

Time was running out. My heat skipped a beat. The same thing happened on the first day of school in Mr Regald's class. Funny what you think about in the last few seconds of your life.

**Call all ****your friends**** and tell them you're never coming back...**

_Gotham City_

_September 2,__12:47 EDT_

_I walked quietly down the corridor after Ms Pitsfall, the secretary of Gotham's Academy Elementary School. I still didn't quite understand why I had to go to school. I had survived seven years without it. I huffed quietly to myself. I don't see why things had to change so much now that I lived with Bruce. I told this to Bruce quite a few times over the past few days. My parents had taught me most of the important stuff and Alfred and Bruce could just continue where they left off. It would be the easiest solution. I reasoned that the regularity and conformity of school would hinder my training and eventual patrolling as Robin, Batman's partner. _

_Bruce had other ideas. He said that the experience of shared learning with fellows my age would be fun and worthwhile. I had asked how you could share learning. He answered that I would find out at school. _

_So here I was._

_Bruce told me that the school wasn't sure what grade I should be in. I said that I doubted that implying the school had an independent though process was instructive in convincing me to go. Bruce laughed and patted my head. He said that's why individuals at the school weren't sure what grade I would be in._

_So here I was, after three and a half hours of tests, a short interview and only a tiny break. Ms Pitsfall assured me that the test results would be emailed to Bruce along with a recommendation by the end of the day. For the time being they would put me in grade 2 and I quote "See how you settle in". _

_Ms Pitsfall banged on the door with 'Mr Regald' printed in black over the window that was too high for me to see into. A shadow fell across the glass and the door was sharply opened. The man who opened the door, who I assumed was Mr Regald, was a tall thin man with wire-framed glasses balancing on the tip of his nose. _

"_Hello Mr Regald. I have a new student for you. This is Richard Grayson and he will be joining you for the time being". I shifted uncomfortably at the strange almost harsh tone Ms Pitsfall used while talking to the teacher._

"_AH Richard Crayson, I have heard a lot about you recently. As has most of Gotham I would think". Mr Regald had a strange way of pronouncing his Gs making them sound more like a Cs. I noted with a wry smile._

"_And may I ask why Mr Crayson is so late. The day is practically over," Mr Regald continued. I wasn't sure should I answer or not as he was staring directly at me as he spoke. Ms Pitsfall answered anyway._

"_He has spent the morning doing curriculum exams to see what grade he is best suited for"._

"_Ah that was probably a wise choice, I wouldn't think much learnin' was achieved on the road with the Romani." I scowled at the remark. I wasn't sure if he was purposely insulting the Romani or not. Obviously neither was Ms Pitsfall because she didn't comment on it. However I could hear the offence in her voice as she informed him of the actually reason behind the exams. I was a bit embarrassed at having my differences pointed out in front of the class. However I was glad that Mr Regald finally seemed to be happy enough to allow me enter his class._

"_Sit at the front so I can see you," said Mr Regald. Bruce told me that I need to take notes on what the teacher said so when I sat down I took out the notebook that Alfred had given me this morning and started to write._

"_Stop fid-fid-fid movin' and keep you hands where I can see them," yelled Mr Regald causing my heart to skip a beat. I jumped and laid my hands flat on my desk. I flushed pink as the rest of the class giggled softly. School I decided was so not for me._

_The bell rang loudly a few minutes later. The class begin packing up and moving away as Mr Regald continued to try to talk over the noise. _

"_And Mr Crayson, I would like to speak with you privately," was barely audible over the noise. I looked at the door and was very tempted to make a run for it. But Bruce never runs away and neither should I. _

"_Yes Mr Regald?" I asked as I approached his desk._

"_Mr Crayson, I would like to set some cround rules and install some personal manners that you will follow. I know that you would have had none of these in your previous situation but you will follow them now if you want to get out of the second crade". I am sure if this had not been my first day at school and had I not had to endure hours of exams, I would have not lost my cool. Too bad that this was not the case and I did in fact lose my cool. _

"_Mr Regald," I huffed. "I am not sure whether you mean to imply that my family and friends have no rules or manners or didn't have your specific rules and manners but either way I would greatly appreciate you not taking about them as if you know anything about them or me! Also it is pronounced ground not cround, grade not crade and Grayson not Crayson. The Romani taught me that". I flinched backwards as the teacher made a threatening step towards me. He stopped and seemed to collect himself. _

"_You do not talk to a teacher like that you little shit". My eyes widened at the language. "Please," said Mr Regald, in response. "I can think of a lot harsher yet more accurate words to describe you. I should have known that Mr Wayne would not adopt an idiot. A pretty orphan boy with no family to care or ask questions, yes I can easily see the appeal. He is using you don't you see"._

_I scowled slightly in confusion. "Never mind it appears he would adopt an idiot"._

"_Shu," I begin angrily feeling on the brink of treasonous tears but was interrupted by a female voice by the door._

"_Mr Regald, Mr Wayne has been waiting at the gate for Richard for a while now. Can I accompany him out now or are you not done insulting him and Mr Wayne?" said a pretty red haired girl by the door._

_My hands were shaking and I felt like I had swallowed one of Alfred hard candy sweets whole. I ran towards the door and past the girl before Mr Regald could open his mouth. I kept running down the corridor and turned right at the end of it. I felt the imaginary sweet move up my throat and I gasped softly as my eyes prickled._

_The girl was right behind me. She stopped in front of me as I slid to the ground._

"_School really sucks," I stated as I wiped at my face furiously trying to hide my betraying tears. _

"_It's not that bad," said the girl who I notice was a more then a little older then me. "It's just that teacher who sucks. You got serious bad luck that you got him on your first day"._

"_Yeah, unlucky, heavy on the un. Story of my life," I sniffed slightly, my face angry but thankfully dry. She smiled sadly at the words._

"_My name is Barbara Gordon". She extended her hand and I shook it. She tightened her grip and pulled me up. "Let's get you back to Bruce, eh? So you can complain and get Mr Regald fired"._

_I shrugged and followed her. _

"_I won't do that I can fight my own battles and just so you know, Bruce... he is not using me. Or at least I don't think so," I finished lamely. _

"_He's not," said Barbara. "I have known him for a few years and I can already tell he cares about you. Besides with the way you stood up to Mr Regald__in there, I doubt you would let Bruce use you. But still he would want to know if somebody is bothering you." She gave me a nice smile and I smiled back straight away. I already felt a bit better._

"_I wish I had the courage to stand up to Mr Regald like that when I was in second Grade. He bullies a lot of kids, basically anybody who is a bit different"._

"_I'm glad then," I said smiling slightly._

"_Glad?" she asked her face creasing in confusion._

"_I am glad that I stood up to him, not only for my own sake but for all the other kids he bullied". She smiled at me again. "What grade are you in, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Fifth," she answered. "Why?"_

"_No reason just curious," I smiled._

_We finally reached the gates. I saw Bruce's Mercedes and made a dash to it. I was very eager to get home._

"_Later Babs", I called back to __Barbara. "And thanks". She smiled and waved back._

_I hopped in the car and grinned at Bruce as his eyes scanned his computer screen. He closing it with a click and looked at me. _

"_So how was school?" he asked._

"_Full of aw," I answered. At his slightly exasperated look I clarified. "Awful"._

"_Any reason?"_

"_Do I have to be in second grade?" I asked hopefully. Bruce smiled slightly and I saw him glance out the window as Barbara Gordon placed a police issue helmet over her red hair before hopping on the squad bike._

"_No as a matter of fact you don't. And what grade would you like to be in?" asked Bruce._

"_Fifth," I said smiling._

"_I thought you would say that"._

Four

* * *

><p><strong>The final part of this story should be up in less then a week. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter Robin's timer runs out but not before he remembers two very important events and people in his life.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>I rolled away and fired more explosives at the aliens. They in return shot more lasers. I heard Wally let out a strangled yell. I half turned my head and I really wished I hadn't. Wally fell back against the wall he had crashed into. Blood flowed from his shoulder and his face was scrunched up in unimaginable pain. I did that. I caused that. I led my friend to his death.<p>

**Three**

I moved quickly out of the way and fired my last explosive at the alien hovering over Kid Flash. The alien exploded spraying the floor around it in electronics.

**Two**

Wally face scrunched up again in pain as a shadow of another alien fell across him. My vision went red as three lasers hit him. I could see an outline of his skeleton and then he was gone. I screamed and ran over to where he had disappeared. Angry, sorrowful tears were running down my face mingling with the sweat that had been present since we entered this hell hole. I wanted this nightmare to end. I wanted to wake up in my bed in Wayne Manor. I wanted Alfred and Bruce to make the pain stop or at least just go away for a while, just like they did when I first moved to the Manor.

**With you near, remember the day cause this is what dreams should always be. I just want to stay...**

_A scream ripped itself out of my throat. I sat up in a panic. Confusion and fright coursed through my veins. This wasn't our trailer. Where were my parents? As soon as I thought it, the memories hit me like a ton of bricks. They were dead, both of them. My life had changed uncontrollably in a matter of days. And here I was, in a house I didn't know, surrounded by people I didn't know. The tears welled up in my eyes. Bruce sometimes said things that made it better, I would go find him._

_I kicked at the sheets tangled around my body and sat up in the bed. I wriggled my way over to the side of the incredibly big bed. I hopped off the edge and put on the oversized slippers and dressing gown that Alfred gave me the day before. _

_I opened the door slowly. I winced slightly as it creaked loudly. I hurried down the hall in search of Bruce's bedroom._

_I had made it halfway down the hall before a voice interrupted my sneaking. "May I help you, Master Dick," said the voice that could only be Alfred's. I turned around to face him. His face softened as he took in my tear and sweat stained face and crumpled pyjamas. _

"_I didn't mean to wake you but I had a nightmare and I wanted... em I wanted". I wanted to say my parents but I didn't. Bruce and Alfred had been so nice and caring to me. I didn't want them to feel unappreciated by the fact that I still wanted to go back home to the circus so badly._

"_...somebody," I finished lamely. _

_Alfred made his way over to me slowly. He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way._

_In the light of the hall he looked older then he did a few hours earlier. _

"_It's okay to miss them, master Dick. You have to move on slowly, and in your own time. Nobody rushes in this house". I looked up at him slightly confused. "It would scruff up the carpet so I do not allow it. Now how about we make our way slowly downstairs and fix ourselves a midnight snack." He smiled warmly at me._

"_What about Bruce?" I asked looking around as if he would suddenly emerge from a nearby room._

"_He has a very late meeting that must have run on extra late," explained the butler, his smile fading slightly. "So it looks like it will be just you and me for tonight. Do you mind terribly?" asked the butler._

_I shook my head and took his outstretched hand._

_I laughed softly as Alfred told me a story that involved a much younger Bruce, a Victorian chair and a medieval club. I heard a floorboard creaking behind us. I turned around sharply and watched Bruce emerged from the downstairs communal study. He walked slowly in to the kitchen. _

"_A midnight snack?" asked Bruce. "Is that a good idea?"_

"_Master Dick was unsettled," said Alfred stiffly._

"_And now I'm super settled," I stated smiling. "Alfred had cookie dough that he made earlier, so the cookies were done in less than fifteen minutes and I had milk," I said as I held up the empty glass. "And look," I said holding up the cookie. "It's almost perfectly round. Alfred taught me". Bruce smiled down at me._

"_That's great chum, but now its time to go to bed," said Bruce. I yawned at the mere mention of bed. I had already slid of the chair when I realised Bruce had held out his arms to lift me. He retracted his arms sheepishly. _

"_To old to be carried to bed?" he asked._

"_No"._

_Guilt washed over me so I reached out and gave him a quick hug. Bruce was rather big and my arms wouldn't reach all the way around. Bruce gave me a slight squeeze as I let go. _

"_I'm heavier then I look. Thanks again Al, for the settling," I said as I walked out of the Kitchen. Bruce followed behind me, his right hand resting on my shoulder._

"_You are welcome, Master Dick. Now to bed both of you, it is quite late. Also Master Dick, I do believe that even after those three cookies you ate Master Bruce will still be able to carry you to bed", said the butler smiling._

"_He would have to catch me first," I said as I ran out of the kitchen and up the double barred staircase._

"_No rushing Master Dick," yelled Alfred up after me. I slowed on the landing. I looked back as Bruce took the stairs two at a time. He rushed forward and bundled me up into his arms. I laughed breathlessly and wiggled slightly until I was squeezed against him more comfortably._

"_Don't scruff the carpet," I said from my position half buried in his chest. He laughed to._

"_Yes Alfred". _

_I don't remember much after that. I think I must have fallen asleep in Bruce's arms, before we even got to my bedroom. That was the first time the old manor ever felt like home. I have to admit, the first of many times. But no more, because I was never going to see home again._

**One**

My back hit the door as I did a back flip to avoid a particularly large blast of lasers. I groaned and slid down the door. I was cornered, with no way out and no places left to run. The aliens seemed to realise this. They started to form a parameter around me. They all directed their lasers towards me. This was the end. Neither Batman or Bruce were going to come dashing in at the last second to save me, like all the times before. Just like the first time, the most important time.

**I would have died. I would have loved you all my life...**

_My back hit the radiator with a loud thud. _

"_Hey Grayson, aren't you going to get back up?" asked the boy who had pushed me down. _

_I looked up at him from my position on the floor. The boy's name was Tommy and he and Jack were my new roommates in New Gotham Orphanage. I was sorely tempted not to get up at all and I told him so. In response he aimed a kick at my head. I had to roll away quickly as his much larger foot hit the space where my head had been occupying. _

"_You think you are so funny!" yelled Tommy. "You think you are so special just because you came from a circus. I bet that you think everybody here is sorry for you cause your parents bit the dust. But guess what, they are not. You are just like everybody else here whose parents just don't care and left them here."_

_I had to roll away again as Jack now aimed a kick at me. I sprung to me feet as Tommy made another threatening step towards me. _

"_In fact you are lucky. You are free from your parents. They wont try to mess with you head again. We are not so lucky," continued Tommy._

"_Shut up," I yelled back. Tommy's face turned a darker shade of red and his eyes bulged slightly. I knew I should take that as a sign to stop talking but I didn't._

"_People can change. Your parents have the opportunity to change, mine don't have a chance to do anything anymore. Everybody has a reason for doing anything they do. You still have your relations and friends while I have nothing. I don't even have any of my stuff. So don't say I'm lucky because I don't see how my life could get much worse"._

_Tommy made an odd sound and him and Jack rushed at me. I had expected this so I ran towards the bed. I jumped on the bed using it as a spring board so I could grab the top edge of the curtain and use the momentum to swing myself above onto the curtain rail. I looked down at the two boys below. They had identical looks of shock and amazement which quickly turned to anger._

"_Get down here you little circus rat," yelled Jack. Although the two boys were much older and taller then I, neither could reach the top of the tall window. I was safe until I saw Tommy take off his shoe. _

_Sometimes I really wish I thought things through. _

"_Here catch," yelled Tommy as he hurtled the shoe towards me. There was very limited space on the curtain rail. It was only a few feet in length and I already had to crouch to avoid hitting the ceiling. I avoided the shoe but Tommy picked up one of the many tattered school books decorating the room. _

"_Come on Grayson, lets see you fly," yelled Tommy as he and Jack started to throw more books. I avoided one but the other caught me on the shoulder. I wobbled wildly but managed to steady myself. Both boys grinned as they found more books to throw at me. Two more books came my way. I dodged them too but was distracted from the third book as the door burst open. The hardback book hit my ankle at an odd angle. I let out a short gasp as I fell towards the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Instead I felt a strong set of arms catch me. I opened my eyes to a stern business like face. Fear shot threw me._

"_You okay, kiddo?" asked the giant of a man. I nodded weakly feeling a bit more secure. The man didn't look so bad on second look. His dark eyes were filled with concern just like my dad's would be if I fell or injured myself._

"_Glad to hear it," said the man as he put me down slowly, almost reluctantly. _

"_Now what is going on here?" asked the short lady who had accompanied the man inside the room._

"_We were just playing, Mam," said Tommy staring angrily at me. _

"_I highly doubt that. But nevertheless, you Mr. Grayson are coming with us, this moment! Gather your stuff," ordered the lady. I grabbed the spare set of pyjamas and clothes, my teddy and my little box. They were the only things the police let me bring. Everything else was compounded until the investigation was over. When I turned towards the door, I could see Tommy and Jack glaring at me. So I stuck out my tongue at them._

_I followed the tall man and the short woman down the hall. We stopped at the reception. I was quite curious as to what was going on._

"_Am I going to a new room?" I asked hopefully. I seriously did not want to go back to that room with Tommy and Jack. The two adults shared a look. Then the tall man lowered himself down so he was closer to my eye level. _

"_Yes Richard, I was actually wondering if you would like to come live with me for a while. I have a nice big house with lots of space. I think you would really like it there," said the big man. It sounded like a really nice deal but if I learned anything in my life nothing was free._

"_And why would you want to do that?" I asked. The lady went bright red and started splutters apologetic sounds. The man calmly held up his hand, silencing her. He faced me again, shifting slightly._

"_Well Richard, I know how it feels to lose the people you hold dear. I can also see you are an intelligent young man. I want to give you the same opportunities I had. You still have a life to live even if you can't see that right now"._

_It did seem too good to be true but that didn't mean it wasn't so I nodded._

"_Then I would like to live with you, mister," I said. He smiled as he straightened up._

"_You can call me Bruce"._

"_And you can call me Dick". He held out his hand. It was very large and didn't look very soft. I still grabbed it. It felt warm and strong and for the first time since my parents had died I felt a little bit hopeful._

_Even if I knew all those years ago that my life would end in this situation, I think I would still have taken Bruce's hand. I can't begin to imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't. The friends I had made and the people I have helped have been worth it. It has all been worth it._

**Zero**

The timer beeped softly. An eerie calm settled over me.

"Eat dust!" I yelled at the aliens just before the whole mother-ship shook. I could feel the vibrations running through the floor. I felt the heat hit my face before I even realised the explosion had overcome me.

My last thought was that it was worth it. It was all worth it.

**Cause this is the end, pretend that you want it. Don't react. The damage is done...**

I woke with a gasp. I heard Miss Martian gasp near by too. Had she come back? I opened my eyes and saw the insides of the cave. I sat up quickly accessing the damage done to me. But there was none and where did my uniform go? I looked around and saw Wally, the rest of my team, Manhunter and ... Batman. Was Wally right all along? Was it a transporter?

"You are all alive?" yelled Megan joyously.

"What happened in there?" asked Batman seriously.

"The exercise," gasped Manhunter. "It all went wrong".

"Exercise?" I asked in shock.

"Try to remember", said Batman who was looking at me but addressing the entire team. As Manhunter explained what had taken place, my breathing calmed and my heart rate returned to normal.

It was all a training exercise. Nobody had died, it was all okay.

I looked around at my team. No it wasn't okay. I was their leader for only a short while and I would have sacrificed them all. I turned to look at Batman who was helping Manhunter stand. Who was I kidding, I was no leader, and I was no Batman. That realisation filled me with dread. Being Batman was all I ever wanted and now... and now... It felt like I had lost something that I didn't know was even precious to me. What was I going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Thanks for reading and I would love to know what you think.<strong>


End file.
